Abracadabra
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Eu jamais me submeteria à tamanha humilhação. - PoV do Neji - Resposta ao desafio Abracadabra proposto por Srta. Abracadabra - PRESENTE PARA A FLAW.


**Resposta ao desafio Abracadabra proposto por Srta. Abracadabra**.

**_Summary:_**_ Eu jamais me submeteria à tamanha humilhação. - PoV do Neji - PRESENTE PARA A FLAW._

* * *

**Abracadabra**

**-**

_Presente para a Flaw_

_**-**  
_

Duas horas da tarde de um domingo ensolarado e eu ainda não acredito que estou aqui. Eu poderia estar fazendo muitas coisas, é claro, mas aquele idiota tinha que ter insistido para que eu viesse à esse lugar afastado para me mostrar algo _muito importante_ e _urgente._ Algo que não podia esperar até _amanhã_ quando nos encontraríamos com os outros para uma nova missão.

E eu ainda não sei porque, meia hora depois do combinado, eu ainda estou esperando aquele maldito idiota chegar para o que quer que seja. Pif, perda de tempo. Se fosse algo realmente urgente, ele já estaria aqui, certo? Vai ver morreu no caminho para cá – eu daria graças a Deus. Acho que se for para casa agora, ainda consigo treinar mais um pouco até o anoitecer. Sim, é isso que farei.

Aliás, ainda não sei porque perdi o meu precioso tempo com uma bobagem que o Lee me disse. Eu devo estar ficando louco ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Não, não é isso. Eu apenas vim até aqui porque precisava caminhar um pouco, só isso. O lugar é bonito, com muitas árvores e flores e...ok, isso soou muito gay. Devo estar andando tempo demais com o Sasuke.

Estou completamente decidido a deixar esse lugar e já começo a caminhar, quando vejo que um monte de folhas começa a se mover. Certo, isso é, no mínimo, _muito_ estranho, para não dizer _incomum._ Afinal, não é todo dia que um monte de folhas começa a se mexer sozinho. Talvez seja algum animal pequeno que ficou preso entre as folhagens, mas eu não quero me arriscar a chegar muito perto. Pode ser uma armadilha.

Eis que resolvo tirar uma kunai do bolso de trás e descubro que saí sem nenhuma. Droga, estou ficando descuidado. Talvez eu deva ativar o byakugan, mas penso que a situação não é tão desesperadora assim. Afinal, o que poderia ter embaixo de um monte de folhas? Uma Hidra¹?

Certo, eu tenho noção do quão ridículo estou parecendo nesse instante. Por esse mesmo motivo, resolvo que irei me aproximar e resolver esse mistério de vez. Eu estou chegando perto. Falta pouco, falta muito pouco. Tenho sorte que nenhum idiota está aqui para me espionar, senão, o que pensariam do grande Hyuuga Neji?

Quando eu estendo uma das mãos para tocar o monte de folhas, ele, misteriosamente, para de se mover. Talvez por instinto ou por puro impulso, eu tenha tido a sorte de me afastar naquele mesmo instante em que uma luz com estrelas e flores (não, eu não estou ficando louco) começa a surgir junto de uma cortina de fumaça. Droga, eu devia ter ido embora quando tive a chance.

O que eu vejo saindo quando a fumaça se dispersa não é nenhum animal preso entre as folhagens e muito menos um tigre – coisa que eu preferia a ter visto a _isso_ –, mas sim o Lee vestido com uma roupa preta colada que consegue ser ainda mais ridícula que aquele uniforme verde. Ele também está usando uma cartola, uma máscara e uma varinha. Acho que não pode ficar pior.

"TÁ-DÁ!" Ele diz, olhando na minha direção e abre os braços, mostrando o quão ridícula é aquela capa preta.

"O que diabos é isso, Lee?" Pergunto, arqueando as sobrancelhas. "Está treinando para algum show de aberrações por acaso? Se for isso, fique tranqüilo. Você irá tirar o primeiro lugar."

Ele, entretanto, ri, como se eu tivesse contado a piada mais engraçada do mundo. Será que o Gai anda dando algum tipo de narcótico forte para ele junto com aquelas vitaminas que sempre o manda tomar? Bem, eu não duvido nada vindo daquele homem. Ele é tão louco quanto esse aqui.

"Não, Neji, seu bobo!" Ele exclama, batendo com uma das mãos no meu ombro. Ele está abusando da minha boa vontade e isso não me agrada nem um pouco. "Isso é uma roupa de mágico e eu estou treinando para um show!"

Eu disse mesmo que não poderia ficar pior? Acho que estava enganado, porque ele está me provando a cada segundo que as coisas podem piorar mais e mais. O mais incrível disso tudo é que as folhas ainda estão caindo. Em câmera lenta.

"Certo..." Sinto que vou me arrepender de perguntar isso, mas vou em frente mesmo assim. "...e o que _eu _tenho haver com _isso_?"

Droga, ele está sorrindo. Não só sorrindo, mas sorrindo um daqueles sorrisos maldosos que sempre fazem a gente terminar em alguma situação, no mínimo, constrangedora. Certo. Seja lá o que for que ele disser a partir de agora, eu irei negar com veemência.

"É que eu gostaria de alguém para participar do meu—"

"Não." O corto antes que termine de dizer. Por que diabos eu saí da minha casa mesmo?

"Mas, Neji!" Ele exclama, aproximando-se de mim e as folhas se espalham pelo chão, como se seguissem seus passos.

"Já disse que não, Lee. Eu tenho coisas muito mais importantes pra me preocupar do que um maldito show de mágica e, aliás, estou indo para casa. Até amanhã." Eu digo, ciente de que estou fazendo a coisa certa e começo a caminhar.

"Não, não, essas são as palavras erradas! Se você quer ser um bom mágico, as palavras certas são Abracadabra!" Eu ainda me viro a tempo de ver Lee movimentar aquela varinha de um modo muito grotesco.

"Você deveria saber que essas coisas só funcionam na Tv e..." Eu me calo ao notar que as folhas começam a se movimentar ao meu redor. Será que isso é algum tipo de alucinação? Eu devo estar sonhando e – se isso é um sonho – quero acordar. Porque isso é um verdadeiro pesadelo e da mais péssima qualidade.

"Bem, me parece que funcionam na vida real também, Neji-kun!" Ele exclama, se aproximando lentamente de mim.

As folhas me envolveram como uma espécie de prisão, junto a cipós que surgiram do chão e eu _realmente_ não sei _como_ ele fez isso. Eu relevaria se fosse um jounin usando algum selo para fazer um jutsu, mas é o Lee e ele sequer sabe fazer um ninjutsu. Eu desisto de procurar uma resposta lógica para isso tudo quando Lee me encara com um sorriso de vitória. E eu não gosto disso.

"Me tire já daqui, Lee. Isso não tem graça nenhuma." Digo, segurando firmemente os cipós que servem como uma espécie de grade. Entretanto, tudo o que Lee faz é balançar a varinha e dizer "Abracadabra" novamente, me prendendo também com galhos.

"Não posso fazer isso, Neji-kun, apenas você. E só se falar as palavras mágicas!" Ele sorri, ainda me encarando e se senta numa pedra, como se aquilo fosse muito divertido. Mas não é. Nem um pouco.

"Se você pensa _mesmo_ que vou me submeter à isso, você está muito enganado, Lee! Ande logo com isso e me tire daqui!" Ele, entretanto, apenas ri.

"Oras, Neji, pare de ser tão carrancudo! Seja feliz ao menos uma vez e tente sentir o poder da magia!" Ele diz, sorridente, mas a única magia que eu quero sentir é a dos meus punhos na cara dele.

"Lee, me tire _logo daqui_ antes que eu deforme ainda mais isso que você chama de cara." Sim, eu estou irritado. Não sei como diabos ele está fazendo esses truques baratos, mas ele está conseguindo me irritar profundamente com isso tudo.

"Eu já te disse, Neji-kun, que só sairá daí depois que disser as palavras mágicas! Será que nunca assistiu a um show de mágica na sua vida?" Ele inflou uma das bochechas, me olhando com ar de desaprovação – coisa que só serviu para me irritar ainda mais.

Ok, tenho três possibilidades para sair daqui, analisemos elas:

1) Eu posso destruir essa maldita prisão de folhas, galhos e cipós com um Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou e depois arrebentar a cara do Lee;

2) Posso usar algum ninjutsu para sair daqui e depois socar o Lee até me cansar;

3) Ou três, eu posso simplesmente acatar o que ele disse e falar a maldita palavra mágica;

Analisando as circunstâncias, creio que o segundo me tomaria um chakra precioso e o terceiro está completamente fora de cogitação. Então, me resta apenas a primeira opção que é usar o Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou e mandar o Lee pelos ares logo em seguida.

Já estou quase pronto para realizar o meu golpe quando, novamente, escuto Lee dizer aquelas malditas palavras e sinto dois cipós agarrando os meus pulsos. Ok, isso já está começando a ficar chato. Quando eu descobrir quem foi o desgraçado que resolveu ensinar magia para esse retardado, com certeza darei um jeito de enfiar essa varinha no seu...

"Nada te trapacear, Neji-kun. Vamos, o que custa dizer uma única palavra??? Soletre comigo! A-B-R-A-C-A-D-A-B-R-A!" E eu achei que isso realmente não podia ficar mais ridículo. Estamos num programa da Xuxa por acaso?

"Eu **_nunca_** vou me submeter à essa humilhação, Lee." Respondo. "E, quando eu sair daqui, é melhor você desaparecer bem rápido, porque eu vou arrancar a sua pele e usar como tapete na entrada do meu quarto!"

Lee apenas ri, divertido, e eu juro que, se pudesse, o estaria estrangulando nesse exato momento. Na verdade, consigo visualizar muito bem a cena e isso me dá uma certa sensação de alívio e prazer. Seria_ ótimo_ estrangulá-lo agora. Ah, sim. "Bem, vamos ver quem é que vai ceder primeiro."

**X**

...Já se passaram duas horas desde que Lee me prendeu nessa droga de lugar e ele não dá indícios de que me soltará tão cedo. Para falar a verdade, estou observando ele agorinha mesmo, fazendo uma daquelas baterias ridículas de exercícios que aprendeu com o Gai. Droga, ele não vai mesmo me soltar daqui? Já estou começando a ficar entediado e com fome, mas esse maldito não dá sequer um único sinal de que irá desistir e me soltar.

Entretanto, eu também não vou me render. Eu me recuso a simplesmente dizer aquelas malditas palavras e deixar que ele vença. Eu não desisto e não sei perder, pois eu tenho que demonstrar a todos que sou um verdadeiro vencedor. Sim, eu estou convicto disso e não voltarei atrás na minha decisão.

Não importa quanto tempo o Lee queira me prender aqui, eu vou simplesmente trucidá-lo na primeira oportunidade que tiver de por as mãos nele. Também irei escalpelá-lo e fazer um troféu com a sua cabeça. Acho que ficará bom ao lado do meu aquário. O que foi? Eu gosto de peixes.

"Pronto para desistir, Neji-kun?" Ele pergunta, chutando, pela milésima vez, a árvore que está ao meu lado.

"Nunca." Me limito a responder. Já é quase fim de tarde.

**X**

Tudo bem, já está ficando escuro e Lee continua com seus treinos inúteis enquanto eu fico aqui, parado sem poder fazer nada. Minha paciência está no limite, eu estou faminto e cansado. Tudo o que quero agora é ir para casa dormir e me esquecer que esse dia aconteceu.

"E então...?" Lee pergunta, sentando-se novamente na pedra. Ele está suado e grudento e eu me pego imaginando que aquela roupa colada até que fica bem nele. Droga, eu realmente estou andando _tempo demais _ com o Sasuke.

"Você não vai mesmo me tirar daqui, não é?" Me limito a perguntar, tentando manter a calma que me é tão característica.

"Não até você dizer as palavras mágicas!" Ele exclama, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Tudo bem, estou rendido pelo cansaço. Não adianta continuar nessa luta inútil, porque ele simplesmente _não vai_ ceder. Basta que eu diga as malditas palavras e estarei livre. Simples assim. Mas, inferno, como são mesmo as palavras? Droga, não quero me submeter à humilhação de perguntar.

Vamos, Neji, você é um garoto esperto e é capaz de se lembrar. Era algo como Alakazam? Não, acho que não era. Talvez...Abra-te Césamo? Acho que isso era de algum conto de Ali Babá. Droga, não pode ser algo tão difícil assim e ele repetiu tantas vezes! Era algo com Abra...Abracolumi? Não...Abra...Abraquedabra? Não...também não. Droga.

"Quais são as malditas palavras mágicas, Lee?" Pergunto, e acho que meu olhar é tão assustador que ele dá alguns passos para trás depois de se levantar da pedra.

"Abracadabra." Ele diz, com um sorriso largo.

"Abracadabra." Eu digo, entretanto, nada acontece. Estou ficando mais do que irritado. Estou quase explodindo de ódio. "Lee..." Fecho os olhos, cerrando os punhos com força e, mais do que nunca, a idéia de destruir Rock Lee me parece palpável e visível.

"Faltou empolgação, Neji-kun! Não é apenas dizer Abracadabra como um sapo morto. Você tem que ter empolgação! Deixar que a magia saia da sua boca em forma de palavras, com o fogo da juventude!" Ele diz, fazendo aquela ridícula pose de Nice Guy.

"Eu não vou fazer isso!" Exclamo, virando de costas e cruzando os braços. De humilhação, já basta dizer aquilo.

"Então fique aí." Ele diz, acenando e se vira. Se está me perguntando como sei disso, culpe o meu byakugan. Acho que me acostumei tanto a usá-lo que ver essas coisas se tornou simples, mesmo com ele desativado.

"Aonde você vai?" Pergunto, me virando na direção dele.

"Ah, eu? Já está ficando tarde, então vou voltar para casa ou perderei o horário da minha vitamina de ovos!" Ele sorri. "Até amanhã, Neji-kun!"

"Não, espere!" Eu exclamo e sequer acredito que estou dizendo isso.

"Uh? O que foi?" Ele pergunta, se aproximando novamente.

"Me ensine..." Murmuro baixo. Talvez tão baixo que nem mesmo eu tenha escutado. Talvez apenas tenha pensado.

"O quê?" Ouço ele perguntar, aproximando o ouvido de mim, fazendo conchinha para poder ouvir melhor.

"MEENSINEAFAZERCERTO!" Digo tudo de uma vez e muito rápido para que possa me arrepender, pelo menos na hora.

"Oh!" Ele exclama, abrindo um daqueles sorrisos que eu tanto odeio e tento evitar. "Claro que sim, Neji-kun! Vamos, repita comigo: Abracadabra!"

Eu inspiro o ar lentamente, com a intenção de acalmar os nervos. Nunca em senti tão ridículo em toda a minha vida. "Abracadabra." Repito.

"Não, assim não, Neji! Falta mais emoção nas suas palavras! Vamos: Abracadabra!" Maldito Lee. Ele me paga.

Lentamente, e com toda a paciência do mundo que consigo encontrar dentro de mim, eu me concentro e respiro fundo, como se estivesse em um treinamento.

"ABRACADABRA!" Exclamo e, diante da força das minhas palavras, aquelas malditas folhas, os cipós e os galhos começam a se soltar. Eu nem sou capaz de acreditar naquilo que meus olhos vêem, mas é verdade. E Lee, na minha frente, está radiante.

"Parabéns, Neji-kun, você conseguiu usar a magia do seu fogo da juventude!" Ele se aproxima e estou convicto de que vai me abraçar, quando lanço para ele um olhar maligno. "Eh? O que foi, Neji?"

"Corra, Lee." É tudo o que consigo dizer, antes de começar a caminhar na direção dele. Acho que uma energia muito negativa ronda meu corpo, porque ele acata as minhas ordens e começa a dar alguns passinhos para trás.

"Mas correr do quê? E por que está me olhando desse jeito, Neji-kun?" Ele pergunta, sem parar de andar.

"Apenas corra." Volto a dizer, pisando, esmagando, estraçalhando aquelas folhas que antes fizeram a minha prisão.

Então, ele começa a correr e eu corro atrás dele.

"O que eu fiiiiiz???" Ouço ele perguntar, enquanto corro atrás dele.

"Quando eu te pegar, farei picadinho de você, Lee!" Exclamo, correndo atrás dele. E, ah, a sorte dele é de correr muito, porque quando eu pegá-lo...bem, deixarei que imaginem o que vem por aí. Se querem saber o que aconteceu depois, sejam criativos, porque não serei eu a dizer. No momento...estou ocupado demais. Mas ele me paga. Ah, se me paga.

Abracadabra para você, Lee.

* * *

**N/A:**

Oi, povão, e aí?

Vocês devem estar se perguntando por que diabos o Lee está vestido de Mágico e porque o Neji ficou preso em um negócio de folhas e cipó. A resposta é bem simples: eu não sei.

Eu queria fazer uma comédia NejiLee pra Flaw e aí me ocorreu a idéia de fazer pra esse desafio da Abra e pro 30cookies.

Acontece que, no começo, eu estava explorando bastante um monte de folhas, então resolvi usar isso como um(a desculpa esfarrapada) tema do 30cookies!

Enfim.

Cê sabe que eu te amo, né sua mau-caráter?

Não sei se a fic ficou boa, mas vou postar mesmo assim. Se você não gostar, te faço outra algum dia.

Te amo, porra.

/Risos.

**_QUERO REVIEWS OU O NEJI VAI ESCALPELAR VOCÊS!_**


End file.
